


Manos Frias, Corazon Adriente- Supernatural/Reader

by pantyraid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantyraid/pseuds/pantyraid
Summary: Sam and you share a vision.





	1. Manos Frias, Corazon Adriente

“[Y/N]?” A cold voice asks across the line.  
“Who is this?” You ask trying to keep your voice from shaking. Even after years of hunting fear still sneaks to the forefront of your emotion. A t least until you can suppress it and forget it. Like a moldy crockpot.  
“Dean.” Of course. Of course it had to be Dean. At a time like this I needed the Winchesters back in my life.  
Okay so here is some backstory on the Winchesters and I. My mother was killed by the same demon that killed their mother and supposedly, their father. John raised me on the weekends to be a hunter and gave me a break from my foster family. I loved my foster family. Loved. The love began t whither once I was placed in a psych ward because my siblings thought I was a witch. Funny. My first love was in that psych ward but that is another story. Anyways, the Winchesters were family and shaped me as a person blah blah blah.  
“Are you okay?” is the first question that spills from my mouth. Even though these boys were a pain in everyone’s ass, they were a needed pain, like a headache that alerts you you need to drink more water or get some sleep.  
“We’re fine for now,” Dean says with a chuckle, “but we need your help on a case.” He added the last part hesitantly. He knows how I like to work alone and only on certain monsters but he still finds himself calling me from time to time. Dean and I have been friends for as long as I can remember since his dad trained me. Dean was my sparing partner until puberty because then it got awkward since we got hot. Dean is only three years older than me but he is so wise. This trade of ours teaches you a lot too young.  
“What is it?” I asked. I usually only work on demons, vampires and witches. That is my comfort zone, my specialty. I have to say though, I have worked on different stuff because the Winchesters called. How could I say no to those pretty faces?  
“Its the demon, [Y/N].”  
“THEE demon or A demon.” I wanted to make sure this was correct. Both of us had been tracking this thing and even harder after John.  
“The demon [Y/N].”

" _Southern skies_  
 _Have you ever noticed southern skies?_  
 _Its precious beauty lies just beyond the eye_  
 _It goes running through your soul_  
 _Like the stories told of old_ "

Your radio is blasting as you drive the outskirt Tennessee’s western border. You had driven from Colorado all by yourself. You even slept in your car for a couple of hours until being wakened by the sun beaming off your dash into your eyes. As you drive, you can feel the brothers close. Sam and you have always had a telepathic connection since both of your mother’s died on your 6 month birthday. Sam could see the future and you could relay messages into someones mind by touch. This thought made you remember one night with Dean. Dean always loved for you to show hi things with your mind. One night, you both sat on your bed with your eyes closed, legs crossed and hands held by each other. Your foster mother walked in and was expecting to see more than that. This encounter did not help the fact that she was considering a psychiatric treatment for you. This memory ends when you see Baby in the parking lot of the motel Dean directed you to. You park your ’89 Ram pickup next to her and blow Baby a kiss. You did so because you knew Dean could see you through the window and would get a kick out of it. Before you can get your bag out of the back of the truck both boys come out to greet you. Dean says ‘hi’ with a hug that accidentally sends him the memory you thought on the drive. As he pulls away he says to you “Yeah that was a good night.”  
Then it was Sam. Sure you were a couple years older than him but damn he was adorable. He grew up well. It has always been a little static between you two and I you could never figure out why. As you were walking through the door to their room, Sam began talking of the case. He tracked the fires and birthdays and found more kids just like you two. He knew where it was, he thought.  
“It is too risky for us to barge in there without a second opinion.”  
“Well technically third opinion,” Dean but in. Sam rolled his eyes knowing that Dean would go in on the smallest bit of info if it was concerning this demon.  
“Of course,” you said ignoring Dean, “show what you got.”

Sam and you sat next to each other long into the night. Once you looked up from a newspaper hours later, you noticed how close you to actually were. So close your forearms would brush occasionally and your thighs were constantly touching. You decided to ignore it and the feeling in your diaphragm and continue reading. As the clock struck two, you both decided it would be best to sleep. Dean already took one of the two twin beds which left the couch for Sam and a bed for you. You offered, no demanded he slept in the bed due to his tallness but he aggressively refused.

You were brushing your teeth when Sam came in to brush his hair. The bathroom was tiny so even with you squished into the sink by the door, Sam still brushed your body with his when he walked in. This made both of blush profusely just because of the awkwardness of the situation. He was Sam. Basically your little brother Sam.

Daises. White daises in her hair. A white dress. Beautiful. She looked back at me. Little ole me. She drag me behind her on a small path through the light green meadow. Her hands are cold despite the sun that rests behind her face creating a halo with her hair. She stops walking and turns to face me completely. She is breathtaking. I nervously grab her hands in mine. They fit.

Dean snoring broke both of you out of your thinking. He mumbles something along the lines of “Baby, you’re so fine,” which makes Sam and you laugh. “I wonder if its the car or a girl,” I ask Sam. “I hope it’s a girl,” Sam answered with fake disgust strewn across his face.


	2. Cold Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and you share a vision.

I could not sleep. I sat there looking at the old, crackled ceiling wondering how many people had sex on the bed I lay on. Weird thought but I have it at every motel I stay at. How many people have died on this bed? My thoughts were broken by a faint whisper coming from across the room. I get myself on my elbows to look at where the sound came from. It came from Sam.  
“Sorry, did I wake you?”  
“Nah, its fine I have not even touched the Sandman yet,” I said then immediately regretted. “I mean he has not touched me yet. Nope. Still bad.” Sam laughed as my words tumbled out past the filter in my throat to land on the floor in a silly way like alphabet soup. “I have not slept yet,” I finally correct myself.  
“I haven’t either.” He paused and his face seemed to strain to ask the following question: “Do you think you could try that image thing with me?” He has never shown interest in doing that before but I love doing it with people. It is crazy intimate and everyone gets a kick out of it. I say that like I do it with everyone I know but I don't.  
“Of course. Come here.” I sit myself completely up and cross my legs as he walks across the room to me. “Sit,” and he does so, mimicking my position.  
“Give me your hands. Please.” He carefully placed his large hands in mine.  
“Your hands are freezing! Are you dead?” Sam asked with feigned suspicion.  
Our hands rest on our knees which touch as I ask, “What do you want to see?”  
“A happy memory,” he replies simply.

Laughing. Plaid and flannel. Lots of it. A girl, with curly brown hair laughing. Musical instruments everywhere. Band practice. Thats where I am. Its hazy like the last but not disorienting. I am holding a guitar. I start to play. As soon as it starts its over.

“Wait what?”  
“Sorry I did not like that one. I mean I did but I want to pick another.”

The impala I sit in my own skin this time, as Sam. I am sitting in the passenger seat with my body tilted so I can see both Dean and [Y/N]. She is laughing so hard she is holding her sides. I am singing Queen with Dean at the top of my lungs. I can begin to hear it more clearly. The engine running. [Y/N]’s laugh. Dean’s voice. This was our last hunt together. After we killed some vampires and we were headed to the bar for some drinks. It was night out and the streets were almost empty in this small town. The song slowed down. Time did as well. I see [Y/N] smiling as her laughter slowed. She looked at me with genuine happiness in her eyes. I have not seen that in a while.

“That must have been a happy memory,” Sam said after seconds of silence after the vision.  
“Yeah it was but why do you say it like that,” I said with not an ounce of sass or maline for once in my goddamn life.  
“Your eyes. They were… beautiful… and happy.”  
You tuck a strand of loose hair behind your ear not being able to look him in the eyes after what he said. You finally break the silence  
“I love hunting with you guys.”  
“We love hunting with you.” The word ‘we’ stung. Stung like a bee stung you in a patch where a bee already stung you.  
“Good night Sam.”  
“Good night,” he said as he got off of my bed and walked back to his. The couch. He looked uncomfortable. He was so long and the couch was so not. We fell asleep arguing over the fact that I should have slept on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I just starting watching Supernatural so give me a break if I do not get something and please do not spoil! I am only on season 2. Thanks for reading and please give feedback if you have the time!!!! Sincerely, Panty Raid.


End file.
